Win-Loss
Win-Loss is the ninth episode of Three Rivers of Season One. Summary When a bride is gunned down at her wedding, the team is sent to harvest her heart to transplant into a collage basketball player. Synopsis Inside a church on Pawsley Island, South Carolina, Kim Mullens and Sam Eaton are getting ready to get married. In Three Rivers, Dr. Miranda Foster is checking on her patient, Mark Wilson. The two are consantly arguing about "a bunch of guys who would rather die than admit defeat," the Spartans, and "a bunch of wine-drinking sex addicts wearing togans," the Romans. Just then, Sue Wilson, Mark's wife, appears, amused that the they are having this argument again, with Dr. Andy Yablonski in tow. Andy explains that he is concerned that Mark hasn't gotten any lungs yet, and his condition is worsening. Andy proposes that Mark should be put on ECMO. Meanwhile, Anton Wethers is a prodigistic basketball player. His lawyer reveals that he used to be on drugs, but since then, he has been clean, and is ready for the pros. Andy and Miranda discuss on Mark Wilson's opptions. Kim and Sam are pronouced husband and wife. As that happens, a shawdow appears and shoots into the crowd. Kim is shot. Anton collapses. Anton is rushed to Three Rivers. Andy is called down, and treats Anton, and tells him to hang in there as Anton collapsess. Andy is able to revive Anton, but is concerned that Anton's heart is too big for the VAD that they have to put in. Miranda shows Andy Mark's x-ray of Mark's lungs. Andy is worried about what's bulding up in his lungs. Andy says that Mark only has a few days. In Grove Medical Clinic, Kim is declared brain dead. A doctor discuses possible organ donation. Kim's mother, Nancy, refuses, but legally, Sam is the next of kin, and it is his decsion. Anton is awake, and is hooked up to a machine, and has a VAD. Russ Coble, Anton's lawyer, arrives in Anton's room. Andy explains to Anton that he cannot leave just yet, since his heart is not pumping enough blood. Miranda visits Mark, and tells him not to give up. He is very greatful for Miranda taking care of him. Meanwhile, Andy introduces Anton in the meeting. Andy proposes that they replace the aortic valve. The others are concerned about Anton's history of drug useage, but they relent to Andy's decsion. Miranda intorduces Mark, and the others believe that Mark is too sick to transplant. Miranda proposes getting another pair of lungs, and talks to Sue. Sue gives her her consent. Andy tells Anton about his conditon; his valve is too small to pump blood, which is why he collapsed earlier, and proposes to replace his vavle. Anton and Russ agree. Nancy refues to let Sam make the descion, and blames Sam for what happened. Sam desides to donate Kim's organs. Miranda goes over a list with Sue, when Ryan shows them that a pair of lungs are availble. Miranda and Sue hug. Miranda, David, and Ryan, and the others are ready to go on the donor run. Andy tells Miranda to play nice, and let the other teams do their job. As they leave, Andy goes to replace Anton's valve. Miranda tells the pilot that the lungs are viable for a couple of hours. While opperating on Anton, Andy notices that the new valve is not working. He sends Anton upstairs. Miranda and the others arrive at Grove Medical Clinic. The doctor warns them that the organ donations could stop at any minute. Miranda and one doctor are aruging about how to harvest the organs when Dr. Yorn scornishly remarks that "she throws things." Just as things are getting tense, everyone is told by a doctor that the organ donation is off. Andy is imformed that the organ donation is put on hold, and tells Pam if Mark's condition changes, page him. Miranda is informed that a hurricane is on its way. David encounters Nancy, and tells her that she's making a terrible mistake, and that he's sorry about Kim. Nancy tells Sam that she regretts of the horrible things she told Kim before she died, and hopes she forgave her. Ryan tells Miranda and the other teams that they're back on. The concern is that there is a hurricane, but Miranda propeses that they transport all the needed organs to Three Rivers, and from there, get to the other hospitals. Dr. Yorn agrees, but the other team leaves. Andy tells Anton that he needs a heart transplant. Anton askes how long it is before he can play ball. Andy tells him that he can never play ball again, and he's sorry. Anton refuses the heart transplat, and shouts at Russ to get out of his room. Andy is able to calm Anton down, and tells Anto that he has two choices: to live or die. Miranda and the two teams are harvesting the organs when the power goes out. The aorta is nicked, and is too short to be transplat. Miranda tells Andy on speaker phone, and he tells her to bring as much aorta as they can; he'll rapair the rest. The organs are being loaded into the ambolance. David runs back to the hospital, and mouths "thank you" to Nancy. Then David leaves as Dr. Yorn shakes hands with Miranda, showing a new respect towards her. Then Miranda and her team leave to Three Rivers. The teams flies through a hurricane. Andy is imformed the recipient for the heart back out, and he decides to give the heart to Anton. Anton tells Andy to give it to someone else, becausse he can't play ball. If he can't play ball, why live. Andy tells him that he can do something, something, now, he can't even imagine, and tells him to take this heart. Miranda and the others are back. As Miranda walks in with the lungs, she is infomed by Andy that Mark died, and she is asked to scrubb in. Anton's heart transplant is succesfull. After Andy meets with John, Anton's uncle. John is greatful that Anton is well. Andy talks with Miranda of what happened today. He explains that doctors don't control anything, and thery're only one peice of the puzzle. In the morning Anton meets Sam and Nancy. Anton says thank you to the family, and Nancy tells Anton that he lives for two now. Anton says he will. Category:Episodes